


Up in Smoke

by Issiekay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 420, Intoxication, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/pseuds/Issiekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always feel a little guilty after fucking him, but you can always blame it on the weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> oNE MINUTE TO SPARE

You always feel a little guilty after fucking him, but you can always blame it on the weed.

You shouldn’t be doing this and a feeling of uncertainty nags at the pit of your stomach, yet here you are. Being with Cronus makes you feel a little worthless, like you’re settling and scraping the bottom of the barrel. He passes you the pipe and the feelings of worthlessness cement.

You don’t turn it down, though, and with a practiced flick of the lighter you’re inhaling deeply - slowly. It’s too nice a job to rush. You inhale an extra breath after you’ve put down the pipe and you exhale a few moments later. The cloying heat of the smoke coils at the back of your head, prickling along your nerves.

Cronus is usually a good person to get high with. He talks a lot, but truthfully, he says nothing. It’s not very hard to tune him out and to just focus on your own thoughts, and you do as you’ve always done. Within a few moments, you couldn’t care less about what he’s prattling on about and the only thing you can hear is the music Cronus always plays in the background - his own music. You think about how narcissistic he must be to play his own music in an attempt to pick you up. Worse still is when he’ll croon his own words into your ear when you’re through with him. 

A flush prickles onto your cheeks and that’s it, that’s exactly the thought you’ve been trying to avoid. You can remember what he smelled like when he was pressed against you like that, smelling of menthols, the sharp note of his cologne and the unmistakable scent of sex. You remember how he nipped at your ear, slowly grinding against you, arms around your waist.

It couldn’t be that bad to fuck him again, could it? You’ve already been unfaithful so many times, would once more really make that big of a difference? She’ll already break up with you once she finds out, what’s one more?

You are, after all, a man.

“Cronus,” you say before you can catch yourself.

“Yeah?”

The collar of his t-shirt warps under your grip, but neither of you care. He’s kissing you and you’re kissing him, softly at first. The intensity builds between the two of you, leading up to him pushing you onto your stomach. Then he’s leaning over your back, something stiff pressing against your ass.

He nudges your legs apart, coming up in between them. You press your hips back, coming up onto your knees, eyes slipping shut. It’s been weeks since you were with him last - you miss having him inside of you. God, you long for the sensation of his dick stretching you out. It’s something you swore you’d never do, but it’s something you never want to live without. Cronus passes you the blunt and places his hands on your hips, tip of his cock barely pressing against you.

“Do it already,” you demand, but not before taking a long drag from the blunt, then another. Your head absolutely swims, so you pass it back to him. You’re not sure what he does with it, but after another few seconds, he begins to press in. It burns. It always does, just a bit at first, but within a few seconds he’s fully inside of you and it’s all you can do not to gasp. “Careful!” you yelp, like you do every time, “Just give me a minute.”

He acquiesces, but not before rolling his hips twice. There’s no way you can smack him right now, but you still try. Predictably, your attempt at hitting him fails and Cronus _Ampora_ snickers a bit. “Cronus!” you hiss out, annoyed beyond belief. It must show, because he begins to thrust and you gasp again. There’s a lot of weight on your palms and you lean your weight back on the balls of your hands.

He’s nearly gripping your hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting roughly. There’s nothing you like more than being fucked hard - everything’s nice and slow and sweet with Latula. You love Latula.

You can’t _stand_ Cronus. 

You lean forward just a bit more, bracing your head on the pile of pillows. You may not be able to stand Cronus, but god, he fucks you _exactly_ how you like it. You long for this when you can’t have it. It’s too risky to fuck around with him often. People talk, and that’s the last thing you need - anyone, _anyone_ finding out that you’re sleeping with Cronus. Even after all this time, you’re still not sure what would be worse, Latula breaking up with you or everyone knowing you fucked _Cronus_. You’re almost inclined to believe the latter.

But in the here and now, Cronus has changed his positioning slightly and has begun to strike you where you want it the most. Moans tumble from your lips as your knees begin to go a little weak. Maddeningly, he stops.

“Is that where you want it, Kanny?”

“Fuck you, don’t call me that,” you whine. “Come on, just... just keep doing it.”

“Doing what?” He gives a perfunctory thrust, grinding against your prostate. You groan lowly, grasping at the sheets.

“ _That_ ,” you emphasize, pressing back as far as you can. He meets you halfway and stays there for a second or two before resuming to fuck you.

God, you need more. You need more so, so badly, but he’ll never give it to you. Not once has he ever jerked you off while he fucked you so ruthlessly, and you quit hoping that he would long, long ago. With the way he’s doing you, there’s no way you could get by on one hand. But if you lean onto your shoulders, he’ll be fucking you even more deeply and you’ll be able to touch yourself to your heart’s content.

Carefully, you transfer your weight. Cronus does not relent. He drives himself even deeper and you can’t take it anymore. Your entire body shudders as release comes across you in waves. Distantly, you’re aware of him finishing up as well, a few seconds before you feel him _inside_ of you.

_Ugh, you forgot to ask him to wear a condom. _You feel disgusting. Were it anybody else but Cronus, you’d be worried, but you’re almost positive that he’s never actually slept with anyone else, much less someone else who’d let him fuck bare.__

__You’re the only idiot who lets him do this, he’s told you before. Not in those words, of course, but somewhere along those lines. You make a mental note to get yourself tested as soon as possible, just in case. You take great care in doing so and not sleeping with your girlfriend until you get the results back. You, Kankri Vantas, are a complete asshole, but you’d never put Latula at risk. She’s the one you love._ _

__Cronus takes you in his arms and pulls your body against his. You’re lying on your side now, and it’s like clockwork that he falls into his usual post-sex routine. The stubble on his cheek scratches your face as he nuzzles into your neck, laughing softly._ _

__“No,” you warn him, tensing up as the unmistakable weight of his forearms settles around your waist. Cronus continues to nuzzle into your neck and you sigh. He won’t move for the next hour or so, you’re stuck here. You stare at the wall as he drifts off to sleep, wishing you were almost anywhere else. The forgotten blunt is just within reach, and by the time you light it up again, he’s gone. If you were high, maybe the soft snores wouldn’t bother you so much, so you indulge again._ _

__This is what you love the most, having a nice toke after sex that, truthfully, really wasn’t all that great. Still, you concede, maybe you don’t hate having him pressed against you so much as you thought you did._ _

__Your phone vibrates off to the side of the bed, in your pants pocket. It’s probably Latula, but you aren’t going to go out of your way to answer it. Not until after you’ve showered and left his apartment._ _

__The world can wait._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't finish this but happy 4/20 guys I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed today!! sorry for writing one thing a year, my bad
> 
> I started this in July by the way so sorry if it seems a little disjointed I've put it down and come back to it so many times before realizing I had to get a fic out into the world by the end of today.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic formerly known as 'that one where cronus and kankri smoke and fuck wow issie find a new title jesus christ'.


End file.
